Dulces sueños, Aphrodite
by Queen-Of-Deficit
Summary: ¿Existe algo más fuerte que la dureza y frialdad de un joven corazón? El amor.


**Disclaimer: P.C. & Kristin Cast se dieron a la tarea de hacer a una rubia un poco grosera, por eso las palabritas (al igual que Zoey, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ellas, jaja). Me encanta Aphrodite, ya que bajo tanta dureza, hay demasiada humanidad en ella. Si no han leído el cuarto libro (en adelante), tendrán un spoiler aquí; cuando la abuela Redbird llegó a La Casa de la Noche, Aphrodite experimentó por primera vez el amor fraternal, aquel que no tuvo con su madre, como bien dijo la abuelita. Es por eso que tantas atenciones le robaron el corazón y comenzó a querer a la señora Redbird. No son mis personajes, así que… no hay muchos créditos para mí. ;)**

La abuela Redbird me abrazó de nuevo, con una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa, como en aquellas películas en donde el amor es lo más importante y te tientan a cambiar. Era jodidamente increíble que yo estuviera cediendo a una debilidad tan cursi y que normalmente me haría vomitar de lo ridículo que era. Mi fuerza de voluntad por una sonrisa como esa me estaba haciendo ceder y por un momento, comenzaba a dejarme vencer hasta que su aroma a lavanda se fue disolviendo un poco de mi nariz y me separaba de ella sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Mi querida niña, eres especial… No lo olvides, U-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa- acarició mi rostro, frotando mi frente con su índice, en donde alguna vez estuvo mi marca… Me sentí mal de nuevo, había olvidado por un instante la maldita mierda que había pasado.

Sus manos tomaron las mías depositando un pequeño caza sueños, con un poco de lavanda. Cerró mis manos, mientras sentía el pequeño objeto sobre mi piel. Se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien…

-Yo he cometido muchos errores, abuela Redbird… yo… he obrado mal y lo pagué… lo pagué bajo un enorme costo- dije sintiendo los ojos brillosos, a punto de llorar, pero conteniéndome con fuerza.

-Aphrodite, no olvides lo que la Diosa te lo ha dicho, tú eres especial, estás protegida por ella. Nyx, tu Diosa, no te ha olvidado, y no lo hará, U-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa- dijo cálidamente, mientras yo con toda la puta fuerza que me quedaba, evitaba llorar cuando me decía "hija", como si fuera parte de su familia.

Apreté más el pequeño caza sueños sobre mis manos, tenía razón, Maleficent me lo había comprobado. Mis estúpidas visiones seguían ahí, jodiéndome la maldita existencia y arruinando mi apariencia cada vez más (mierda, ¡lo odiaba!).

En un instante me quedé sin palabras, observándola con admiración y mucho afecto. Sentía los ojos mojados, estaba a punto de llorar, me había dejado vencer completamente por su calidez y su belleza interior, que si lo analizaba un poco, era más hermosa que cualquier putilla con mini falda y botas con tacón de aguja. Era tal vez, hasta más hermosa que yo… bueno, lo era.

La abracé de nuevo, cerrando mis ojos y aferrándome a ella. Era una experiencia completamente nueva, jamás había abrazado a alguien de esa manera, pero no por eso me avergoncé ni me sentí temerosa. Era jodidamente genial estar con la abuela Redbird ahí, haciendo sentir envidia de Zoey por tener una abuela como ella. Tenía más marcas que su cuadrilla de Nerds juntos y yo luchaba por tener una maldita luna en la frente… suspiré y seguí con los ojos cerrados, preguntándome mentalmente si alguna vez Nyx me perdonaría, si me permitiría cambiar y me regresaría aquél tatuaje que tanto deseaba.

-Todo está en ti, mi querida hija, todo está en tu interior y en las sabias decisiones que deberás tomar en el camino- dijo una voz angelical.

Enseguida abrí los ojos, recordando esa voz. Esa presencia… la había visto una vez, junto a Zoey mientras me aseguraba que no me había olvidado. Noté que la abuela Redbird no estaba, y que en su ausencia, la presencia de Nyx me golpeaba con un increíble frenesí. Me sonrió de manera maternal, se movía con una encantadora habilidad hacia mí y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros para observarme con atención. Parecía que había escuchado mis pensamientos y me respondía con claridad y honestidad, con el poder que tenía y con la gracia de la misma noche.

-¡Nyx!- dije estúpidamente. Definitivamente, debería comenzar a despegarme un poco de Zoey y su bolita de Nerds, la estupidez por lo visto se podía contagiar.

Ella me sonrió en respuesta, con esa magia a su alrededor, mientras una sensación que ¡mierda!, me hacía querer llorar y me revolvía el estómago.

-Hija mía, debes cuidar de ti y de tus amigos.

¿Amigos? La observé esperando que continuara, sorprendida por la palabra que acababa de soltar con tremenda facilidad. Como una idiota asentí.

-Recuerda que malos tiempos están por venir, hija mía, y debes cuidar de ti y de aquellos a los que quieres- continuó esperando (eso quise pensar) a que yo la detuviera. Pero santa mierda, ¿sería capaz de interrumpir a su majestad, a mi diosa? Claro que no. -No dudes en acudir a mí, que eres especial para mí, mi amada hija- sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa incomparable.

-Así lo haré, Nyx. Hoy y siempre- aseguré en un susurro conmocionada todavía por aquello. No pude evitar llorar, esta vez no hice el esfuerzo en no hacerlo, y sentí que las lágrimas corrían sobre mis mejillas mientras Nyx se acercaba a mí.

-Ahora, hija mía, debes estar alerta y pendiente de las cosas que sucederán en tu mundo. Mucha suerte, Aphrodite, mi niña especial- con esto, acercó su mano a mi rostro, acariciando delicadamente mientras me despertaba del sueño entre lágrimas. Me incorporé rápidamente, sintiendo sus delicadas manos sobre mi cara y sonriendo mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas en mi rostro.

En cuanto me puse de pie, mis piernas se doblegaron y caí sobre la cama, sintiendo espasmos en el cuerpo y comenzando a ver una terrible escena de la abuela Redbird. "¡NO!", quise gritar. "¡NO, maldito pajarraco, NO!" Me sentía impotente y enojada, recuperando poco a poco mi estabilidad y corriendo todo lo que pude, encontrándome a Shekinah y a Neferet cerca de las habitaciones.

Jadeé, pero no por eso me detuve a descansar. Me dirigí a Shenikah mientras ambas vampiresas iban en dirección a las habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Aphrodite?- preguntó Neferet en su falsa preocupación y dulzura.

Era tan perra… La odiaba, más que un grano en la cara.

-La abuela de Zoey… tuvo… tendrá un accidente- dije igualando el paso de ambas entre lágrimas.

-Lamento decirte que eso ha pasado ya, Aphrodite- contentó Shekinah en una auténtica preocupación. Era bastante obvia la diferencia entre ella y la grandísima puta de Neferet.

-¿Está bien?- chillén mientras ella me tomaba del brazo y me pedía que me calmara.

Llegamos a la puerta de Zoey, yo aún lloraba, no podía contenerme. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué diablos no pude ver la visión antes? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Tocaron la puerta, al no ver respuesta la abrieron con apuro, Zoey claramente no lo sabía.

**Nota: me basé en la noche que llega la abuelita, y el cuervo las escucha sobre los planes que tendría en el día. Sobre cuando Zoey despierta y encuentra a las dos vampiresas junto a Aprodite, que llora por la noticia de la abuelita Redbird. Revieeeews. No es una gran historia, pero ya saben, si se tiene tiempo y algo de inspiración, historias como estas se dan con facilidad. **


End file.
